Chaotic Neutral
by SCIK1012
Summary: Is evil Flame King's true alignment? Or can it be suddenly changed by the smallest and weakest half-fire elemental in all of Ooo? –One-shot– Cover's art by jomim/deviantart


Chaotic Neutral

The all mighty king stood in his bedroom crossing his arms and squinting his eyes with a soft angry growl, he was studying the extraordinarily uncommon toddler that was sitting on his large bed. She was too small for a fire elemental kid; her body glowed but couldn't burn; yet she could take the infernal temperatures of the Fire Kingdom as if they were nothing. She looked a lot like her mother with her golden skin and scarlet –but not flaring– hair. Anyone could easily confuse her with a true fire elemental if it wasn't for those big and irritating blue eyes of hers, they reminded him of her human father, a water elemental. How in the world could that happen? How was it possible that nature could allow such an unimaginable combination to occur?

The Flame King couldn't tell, the idea of his daughter conceiving a weak and pathetic human's offspring still made him sick. His granddaughter was not only half-fire elemental, but she was also half-royal. That Finn ended up not being a Prince and this matter annoyed him gravely, the reckless human even dared to reject the title of Flame Prince after "stealing away" his daughter and marrying her in secret.

But even though the fiery king hated his son-in-law for his non-evil attributes and for "brainwashing" the princess, he still cared enough for his granddaughter to make sure that she'd choose the right path, which was of course, the malevolent path…

The Flame King couldn't wait to teach her about the wonders of revenge, the benefits of murdering and the power of fear over others, but all those exciting lessons would have to wait. First he had to take care of her annoying babbling and show her how to speak properly by assuring that her first word was…

"Evil! E-V-I-L, Evil! You can do it; it's a simple word. Four letters. Just like _love _and those stupid things that your father wants you to learn…" the gigantic fire ball explained intently as his granddaughter stared at him, probably without any clue of what was he talking about.

"Beebil!" the little girl replied imitating her grandfather.

The king slapped his forehead impatiently, this was his tenth try of the day, Flame Princess never had so much trouble with her first word when she was an infant. Flame King grinned softly remembering the moment when his daughter spoke for the first time, her first word was…well he couldn't remember exactly, but he was sure that it was something evil. It had to be, right?

"C'mon!" the old monarch cried desperately "It's evil! Repeat after me, eeevillll…"

The small girl stared at him in silence and then chuckled.

"You think I'm trying to be funny? Well I'm not!" the inexperienced grandpa yelled leaning over the child "Do you want to become idiotic like your father or your uncle when you-…?" Someone burst through his bedroom door interrupting his enunciating session.

"Flame King! Flame King!" the Royal Minstrel called running towards him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? DO NOT BOTHER ME WHEN I'M WITH MY GRANDAUGHTER!"

"I'm sorry majesty but I need you to chose the repertory for this afternoon's Autumn Festival!" his servant replied worriedly.

"Play whatever you want…" the Flame King said poking the little girl's belly with apathy.

"But, your highness-…"

"I think I just said WHATEVER!" the angry ruler shouted scaring the musician out of his room "And what about you? Aren't you scared?"

The toddler giggled playing with his finger and causing him to sigh hopelessly.

"Flame King! Flame King!" a Flame guard yelled stepping into the king's bedroom.

"Now what?!"

"Sir…what are we supposed to do with the two new prisoners?"

"Just cut their heads off and leave me alone…" the king answered stroking the girl's short hair.

"But…without a proper trial?" the guard mumbled nervously.

"Just do it or I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AS WELL!"

After those two more servants kept coming into his room with their annoying "Flame King! Flame King!" interrupting his useless attempts to make his little girl speak or at least pronounce _evil_ correctly. The castle's Royal Staff had the king on the verge of exploding, if someone else dared to call him again, he'll extinguish him with ice!

"Flame King! Flame King!"

That was it. The last straw…

"WHAT?" the king yelled turning around violently ready to punch whomever it was in the face.

"Flame…King?" the same voice repeated with a hint of fear.

The mighty ruler almost fainted when he discovered who was calling him. It was her, his granddaughter and she had just said her first two words. He couldn't believe it, all his anger melted down in a second as he lifted the little girl excitedly over his head just like he did when his daughter was born.

The Flame King dashed through the halls and kicked the throne chamber's door open "Did you hear that?!" he shouted holding her in his arms "Her first words were Flame King! Flame King, that's me right? Unbelievable!"

Every subject in the room stared with wide-opened eyes how their king danced around them while he cradled his granddaughter, seeing that he was in such a good mood everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the emotive scene whispering to each other what a softy the king really was or _became _with his granddaughter.

A loud _"D'aww…" _was heard after the tyrannical leader kissed his little girl's forehead making him snap out of it.

"What? Can't an evil grandpa feel happy for his granddaughter?!" the Flame King yelled "What are you all looking at?! Go back to your chores, NOW!"

He carried the small girl back into his bedroom and sat on his bed still cradling her, "Evil dudes have feelings too! This doesn't mean that I'm becoming good or something just because of you, is that clear?"

She yawned and snuggled against his chest making him sigh.

"Okay maybe, …I'm not _that_ evil…, perhaps my alignment has changed slightly with time… But don't tell your mother!"

The Flame King sensed a stinky smell coming from the little girl's diapers and then he felt something wet slipping slowly down his armor.

"Dang! So here are the penalties to my life experience, huh?" he moaned rubbing his forehead in frustration.

/

The old king laid the child on his bed and covered her with the soft scarlet blanks carefully, and then he sat by her side holding his aching back with his left arm.

"Dang…I'm just getting older and older with each stupid day that comes and goes by…!"

"Hehe, well that's how life works!" a voice with a remarkable Bronx accent laughed behind him.

Flambo the flambit was sitting on the Flame King's window like a sphinx, his fiery tail flying from one side to the other.

"What are you–?!" the monarch growled impatiently "This room is forbidden for knaves like you! _Why is it that suddenly no one's afraid of me like they used to in the past?"_

"Calm down my king, Flambo's just here to inform yous that Finn is on his way to pick up the little girl!" the flambit replied jumping onto the king's bed.

"So soon?!– I mean…eh, it was about time! Do I look like a babysitter or something?!"

"Actually…you've done a great job, your majesty!" Flambo chuckled while staring at the sleeping child.

"Well that's just…" Flame King mumbled and then flinched exasperatedly "Was that everything you had to tell me?! What are you still doing here! Scram!"

Flambo rolled his eyes waddling out of the royal bedroom but he decided to stop his pace at the door without looking back. "Do yous want me to tell Finn to bring the kiddo this next weekend?"

"…."

"Flame King?"

"Right, tell him… but–!"

"But?"

"This never happened, okay?"

Flambo turned around smiling playfully "Give Flambo an extra ration of coal with his lunch and I'll forget the whole thing!"

"We have a deal, now…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The small child whined squinting her brow and started crying because of her grandfather's screaming.

"Oh, no no! I didn't mean to wake you up!" the old king mumbled rushing to her side _"__Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna_–Damn it! _Grandpa is gonna buy you…" _

As the Flame King tried to soothe his granddaughter back to sleep the flashback of Flame Princess' first words slipped into his brain.

"_Daddy…!"_

Was there something evil in that word? Not at all, was there something evil inside the mighty Flame King? Maybe not anymore…


End file.
